


Twitter Project

by totalizzyness



Series: Twitter Project [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pro Basketball Player Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's social studies class has a new project: Tweet a celebrity of your choice.</p><p>Aomine has been on the receiving end of some hilariously awkward tweets recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitter Project

Kagami let himself flop down onto the tiny sofa in his and Kuroko’s apartment, wincing at the sound of the poor furniture creaking dangerously under his weight. The noise also caught Kuroko’s attention; he looked up from his textbook, scowling at his friend.

“Kagami-kun, we don’t have the money right now to buy a new sofa. Please don’t be so rough with it.”

Kagami nodded, pulling himself up into a proper sitting position. “Yeah, sorry, it’s not been a great day.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“It’s not important, just my social studies class… I had to make a Twitter account.”

Kuroko slowly put his book down, staring up at his friend. “That sounds truly awful, Kagami-kun.”

“Shut up. It’s just… I suck at that kind of stuff.”

“So why did you need to make an account?”

“Project. We’ve got to tweet celebrities and see what will get a response. We got to choose what level of celebrity, like: a-list actor, a-list musician, d-list musician, athlete, y’know? Then the professor gave us quotas. I’ve got to tweet mine at least once a day. At least it’s not as bad as Takao. He picked some classical musician his mum got him into, and he has to tweet him at least… four times a day? Five times?”

Kuroko nodded in understanding. “At least Takao is tenacious and interesting. Who’ve you picked?”

“There’s this basketball player who’s pretty new on the scene, I’ve been watching a lot of his games, so…”

“Have you tweeted him yet?”

Kagami nodded, fishing his phone out of his bag, opening up his recently downloaded Twitter app. “Told him I watched his last game and it was pretty good.”

Kuroko took Kagami’s phone to read the tweet for himself, before shaking his head. “That’s terrible, Kagami-kun. He’s not going to respond to something that dull. Also, you need to spruce up your profile.”

“Yeah, well, I asked Takao but he was too busy flirting with his celebrity. I think the only response he’s going to get is a restraining order.”

“I can do it for you. First thing’s first, you need a profile picture… Do you still have the photo I took of your slam dunk last season? If you have a picture of you playing basketball, it may attract interest from your celebrity.”

Kagami nodded, also pulling a take-out bag of burgers from his bag, settling back against the cushions to eat his meal as he let Kuroko redo his Twitter profile. After ten minutes, Kuroko handed Kagami his phone back.

“That should be interesting enough for now. You should tweet more, day-to-day though, or else if your celebrity _does_ come to your page, he’ll think you’re a creepy stalker. I also made you follow me, so you can see what interesting things I’m up to when we’re not together.”

“Uh… thanks.”

* * *

In his next lesson, Kagami and the rest of the students had to write a report of their findings thus far. A week after their project began, only the students with “not-so-famous” celebrities as their choice had gotten a response. Takao was one of them.

“He said, and I quote,” Takao announced. “‘At’-hawkeye-underscore-ten, do not call me Shin-chan. Nanodayo… He’s so adorable!”

Kagami chuckled to himself, scrolling through his own Twitter feed. He’d taken Kuroko’s advice and tried to tweet menial thoughts, but it would still be obvious his Twitter was created for one purpose only.

Takao propped his chin on Kagami’s shoulder, looking down at the screen. “How’s it going with… Daichi?”

“Daiki. Aomine Daiki… Nothing yet. Kuroko said I’m not interesting enough.”

Takao nodded, snatching Kagami’s phone from him. “That’s true. You need to be funny, or flirtatious. Or both. Get his attention! Have you tweeted him today?”

Kagami shook his head.

“Let me tweet him for you… let’s see…”

Takao opened up Aomine’s page, thumbing through his tweets and pictures, seeing what interested the celebrity before finding something perfect. He giggled to himself as he tapped at the screen before passing Kagami his phone back. Kagami gave his friend a suspicious look before reading the tweet.

 **@Bakagami_Tiger  
** @AomineDaiki saw ur last cheat-friday. thats nothing dude, this is what i eat for breakfast everyday. bring it on [i can be ur rock ur dwayne ur johnson] 

Attached was a picture of Kagami’s usual order of burgers.

“What’s with the brackets?!”

“I told you! Flirt with him!”

“I just need a response, not a fucking cease and desist!”

“Cease and desist refers to copyright infringement, not sexually harassing someone online.”

Kagami muttered to himself under his breath, deciding to continue on with his report instead of his conversation.

“Besides,” Takao continued. “You can’t tell me you don’t want to hit that. That’s your type, right? Yourself, but… blue.”

“I don’t have a _type_ , Takao. And if I did it wouldn’t be myself.”

Takao shrugged, picking up his own phone to send his celebrity another tweet.

* * *

Kagami was happily cooking by himself when Kuroko appeared behind him, softly calling his name. Kagami let out a shriek, whirling around to glare at his housemate. “Fucking stop that, man!”

“Apologies, Kagami-kun. I was going to ask if dinner was almost ready, and if I should set the table or not?”

“Oh… yeah, about five minutes, thanks.”

“I was also going to ask how your Twitter project was going.”

“You follow me on Twitter, you can see for yourself.”

Kuroko nodded, pulling two glasses from the overhead cupboard. “I think, maybe, if you replied to _his_ tweets, instead of just mentioning him at the beginning of yours, you may get more of a response? Also, if you sent pictures. Pictures would catch his attention quicker.”

Kagami shrugged, putting the finishing touches to the food before he dished it out. “I have nothing interesting to say, or take pictures of.”

Kuroko let out a sigh, reaching for Kagami’s phone and unlocked it, opening up Twitter. He mused over Kagami’s feed for a few moments before letting out a quiet noise of triumph. “I miss home-cooked meals. My housemate can only cook slop and I’m bored of take-out. Someone come and cook me something edible please… There you go, Kagami-kun, send him a picture of your food.”

“Saying what?”

“Here, I’ll do it.” Kuroko pushed Kagami out of the way, making sure to get their meal in the best possible lighting before snapping a picture. Kagami grumbled to himself, taking the food to the table whilst Kuroko tapped away at his phone, annoyed his friends seemed to be much better at tweeting his celebrity than he was.

“Deconstructed teriyaki burgers. Easy to cook and fun to eat. All you’ve got to do is learn, so much better than housemate slop… Sent.”

The two friends sat down to eat, saying nothing for a while before Kuroko brought up Kagami’s project again.

“I heard Takao-kun got another response?”

Kagami let out a chuckle. “Just another ‘please stop calling me Shin-chan’. He’s had three responses and that’s all they are.”

“Takao-kun says it’s just his nature. Apparently he’s a tsundere? And if he really didn’t like it he’d have blocked Takao-kun by now.”

“It’s a bit mean, though. This Midorima guy doesn’t like being called ‘Shin-chan’, and has asked Takao to stop already.”

“He’s playing to Takao-kun, though. He’s reading his tweets and responding. Maybe one day he’ll actually have something to say.”

* * *

**@AomineDaiki**  
Space Jam is the fucking bomb. For real. Go watch it. Forgot how much I love this film. Michael Jordan 5eva!!  
**@Bakagami_Tiger**  
@AomineDaiki originally they were going to ask Dennis Rodman, but that would be an entirely different movie. 

 **@AomineDaiki**  
There’s a bee the size of a fucking eagle in my bathroom and I really need to piss. Someone come kill this bee!!  
**@Bakagami_Tiger**  
@AomineDaiki put a bowl of sugar water in the room. The bee will drink it and let you take it outside without stinging. promise.

 **@AomineDaiki**  
It’s Cheat Friday again. Pizza or burgers?  
**@Bakagami_Tiger**  
@AomineDaiki why not both? It’s Cheat Friday!! But in all seriousness, nothing beats Maji’s double cheeseburgers with bacon. 

 **@AomineDaiki**  
Do you ever forget that one job you had to do, and know you’re in deep shit? Yeah.. I’m not going home tonight.  
**@Bakagami_Tiger**  
@AomineDaiki You’re 192cm and strong as fuck, you’ll be fine. Unless it’s Shaq. Do you live with Shaq?

* * *

“Any luck yet?” Takao asked, shuffling his chair closer to Kagami’s trying to peer down at his report. Kagami shook his head, drumming his pen against his cheek.

“I tweet him every day. Nothing… How’s it going with-”

“Shin-chan sometimes tells me what my ranking is amongst astrological signs, usually when it’s high or bottom. He only tweets me back sometimes because Cancers and Scorpios have high compatibility. He’s so sweet. The other day Scorpio’s were ranked last, and he advised me not to leave the house without my lucky item. He worries for my safety! My precious Shin-chan.”

“Wow, you’ve got quite the dialogue going with him.”

Takao nodded enthusiastically, pulling up the tweets as proof. “It’s because one day his tweets seemed to be quite sad, I think he was having a bad day, so instead of teasing and flirting, I told him how I genuinely felt -- that I admired him as a musician, envied his natural talent and that I think he’s a genuinely nice and wonderful person. Also, that seeing him take the time to reply to my tweets, no matter how stupid my tweets are and how insulting his replies are, genuinely makes my day sometimes. Oh, and I asked how good at the tuba I’d have to be for him to do a duet with me. He told me to switch to the violin, and I’d have to be really good. And he added a smiley face at the end. Shin-chan likes me.”

Kagami smiled, taking Takao’s phone to read through the conversation. “Good for you, man. I wish Aomine would reply to me. Just once. Even if it’s to tell me to stop responding to all of his tweets.”

Takao grinned at Kagami, his eyes widening almost comically. “I fucking knew it, Kagami. Knew it all along! You want Basketball hottie on top of you, don’t you!”

“Dude!”

“That wasn’t a no!”

“I dont--I mean… He’s attractive, okay? And fucking great at basketball, and… and he’s actually funny, y’know? And thoughtful? And… fucking unattainable. He’s a professional player, in the actual Japanese League, and he’s going places! He could join the NBA, I’m serious. And I’m no one.”

Takao gave Kagami a sympathetic smile, patting his arm. “I’m a nobody too, Kagami. There’s nothing great about me, but Shin-chan saw something in me that made him want to reach out to me. Just because _he’s_ special and talented and going places, doesn’t mean he can only associate with people like him. Some normality is nice too. And I know deep down, tucked away in his tsundere heart, my tweets make him smile. Maybe yours do the same to Aomine.”

* * *

**@AomineDaiki**  
First match this season is against the Jets, August 2nd! Watch me wipe the floor with them!!  
**@Bakagami_Tiger**  
@AomineDaiki no fucking way is your first match on my birthday! Whose dick do I have to suck for tickets?  
**@Bakagami_Tiger**  
@AomineDaiki ignore that last tweet, turns out my dad got me tickets. BRAIN BLEACH!!

* * *

Takao was hunched over his desk laughing so hard his face had turned red, his hands slapping at the desktop like he was a manic seal. Kagami let out an unimpressed huff, hiding his report from Takao’s view.

“I can’t believe you tweeted that!”

“Shut up, Takao.”

“You could have said: ‘Man, I wish I could get tickets’, or: ‘Preemptively using my birthday wish for tickets!’ But no! You went straight for dick sucking!”

“Shut _up_!”

“Were you hoping he’d see the tweet and instantly get the idea of having you suck his dick in exchange for tickets? Because if so, well done sir. I tip my hat to you… I might try it on Shin-chan.”

“I didn’t mean it like that! I just… brain fart, y’know? I was so excited about the fact his first match this season is on my _birthday_ that I didn’t think about what I’d put… Until my dad rang.”

Takao wiped the tears from his eyes, leaning back in his seat. “You’re the best, Kagami. Seriously. But I’m so sad he didn’t respond to that, even just to tell you you’re gross.”

“I’m so fucking glad he probably doesn’t read my tweets.”

* * *

**@AomineDaiki**  
Are you ever just really fucking glad that someone’s in your life? That feeling of YES! I picked this person, they’re mine!  
**@AomineDaiki**  
And have you ever felt that but towards someone who’s not in your life? Like they’re too far away for you to keep?  
**@Bakagami_Tiger**  
@AomineDaiki all too well.

* * *

Kagami was practically vibrating with excitement as he and Kuroko queued up outside the arena, his ticket clutched tightly in his hand. He was almost ashamed to admit he’d done the math, and figured out the closest he’d be to Aomine was three metres. He was so close to the front. There was the chance Aomine would see him in the stands, Aomine would notice him, if just for a second.

Once they’d been let in, Kuroko had to try his hardest to restain Kagami from buying merchandise.

“You’re not a twelve-year-old boy, Kagami-kun. You don’t need a jersey with your hero’s name on it.”

“That’s not-”

“I saw you eyeing it up. Just get ten hotdogs and let’s go find our seats.”

Kagami sighed, giving a curt nod and lead Kuroko to the food stands, buying himself as much food as he could carry, and Kuroko a vanilla shake. He was too excited to sit still during the pre-game show, earning himself several punches to the gut from Kuroko. When the players finally filtered onto the court, Kagami felt his insides constricting; there was just something about being so close to his favourite team, and of course, Aomine, that was totally different to watching their games online and haplessly replying to all of Aomine’s tweets. Suddenly he was real, he was tangible. If Kagami felt like getting taken down by several burly guards, Kagami could run onto the court and touch Aomine.

The game started and Kagami’s eyes were on one player -- although in fairness, Aomine’s style of playing was mesmerising, even if Kagami didn’t have a crush the size of Russia on him. Every layup, every formless shot, every time he dribbled easily between two blockers, Kagami’s hand gripped his armrest tightly, and once Kuroko’s arm by accident.

“Aomine-kun is very good. I understand now,” Kuroko said, giving Kagami a sly look as he sipped at his drink.

“Understand what? Why I think he’s so good?”

“Why you _like_ him.”

“Hah?!”

Kuroko let out a quiet sigh, resting his hand on Kagami’s arm. “You’re very obvious about it, Kagami-kun. And it’s sweet. Aomine-kun seems to be just your type; you’d have lots of fun with basketball, eating mountains of food, watching stupid films together. Also, he’s very attractive, right?”

“Ugh, shut up, Kuroko.”

Kuroko smiled, turning back to the court. The halfway show was underway and half of the fans were out getting food and stretching their legs. Kagami was jittery, he desperately wanted more food but was afraid of getting caught up in the rush and not making it back to his seat on time. Instead, he told himself he’d treat himself to a large meal on the way home, and contented himself scrolling through Twitter, to see if Aomine had tweeted anything and to check on how Takao’s harassment of Midorima was going. As he was musing through Takao’s multiple tweets, his phone buzzed in his hand, notifying him of Aomine posting a tweet.

 **@AomineDaiki  
** You don’t know it’s you, but I’ll end this game with an awesome slam dunk, and it’s for YOU! 

For a moment, Kagami let himself believe it was _him_ , smiling to himself before tucking his phone away in his pocket, ignoring the suspicious look Kuroko gave him. Eventually the performers left the court and the third quarter started. Kagami couldn’t help but notice that Aomine would occasionally scan the stands for someone; whoever he was mentioning in his tweet. He tried to ignore it, knowing that someone who meant something to Aomine was here; never once did Aomine’s eyes find his in the crowd. He managed to focus on the game instead, cheering every basket his team made, feeling his heart flutter with excitement as the score margin got wider and wider.

The third quarter shifted into the final quarter and everyone was on edge. The winners were obvious, there was no way the Jets were clawing their way back up but they played like they had a chance and it made for an intense atmosphere. Despite the Jets trying their hardest, however, Aomine was in the zone, scoring baskets left, right, and centre, weaving and ducking his way between players like they were nothing, and all with a grin on his face. The timer counted down the final five seconds and Aomine ran up the court, dribbling the ball by his side, dodging his opponents, leaping several yards from the basket as the timer counted down. 3...2…

The buzzer sounded as Aomine jammed the ball through the hoop, shouting euphorically, both fists in the air as his teammates piled on him. The home crowd cheered loudly, everyone jumping to their feet in celebration. The end game formalities were a blur, Kagami still riding the high of his team winning and all of a sudden everyone was filtering out of the court. He was jolted back to his senses by Kuroko jabbing him in the side.

“Come on, Kagami-kun, it’s time to go.”

Kagami sighed, pulling himself to his feet and gathering his rubbish from earlier. He and Kuroko had just made it out of the doors leading out of the stands when he felt his phone buzzing. He tried his best to dodge impatient fans and juggle his rubbish and phone, but he managed to throw his trash away instead of his phone, and find a safe place to stand whilst he read his notification. Aomine had posted another tweet.

  **@AomineDaiki  
** Awesome first match of the season! Nearly missed that last dunk! Hope you liked it @Bakagami_Tiger. Happy Birthday :) 

Kagami couldn’t react. He stared at his phone, eyes wide and mouth open, his heart hammering in his chest. Kuroko noticed his friends sudden paralysis and went over to check he was okay. He slipped Kagami’s phone from his hand, reading the message and smiled up at Kagami, giving his shoulder a friendly pat.

“Well done, Kagami-kun, it seems Aomine-kun noticed you after all… Oh. Looks like he’s sent you a message too.”

Kagami managed to shake himself out of his stupor, looking down at Kuroko. “What’s what?”

“A direct message, that only you can see… Look.”

Kagami took the phone back, opening up the message.

  **@AomineDaiki  
** I tried to find you in the stands but I’m not sure if I saw you. Do you fancy getting a burger? I’d like to meet you. 

Kagami looked at Kuroko like a lost child. “What do I do?”

“What did he say?”

“He wants to meet me.”

“Say yes!”

Kagami nodded, nervously trying to type his message back, his thumbs constantly hitting the wrong keys.

  **@Bakagami_Tiger  
** That sounds great, I think. I don’t know where though, I like anywhere I think. I just like burgers. I don’t know. Sorry. 

Kuroko sighed as he read Kagami’s reply. “You’re hopeless, Kagami-kun.”

 **@AomineDaiki  
** You’re cute. Just meet me at the street court down the road, I’ll get the burgers, don’t worry. Double cheese and bacon, right? 

“Kuroko, he said I’m cute, what do I do?!”

Kuroko chuckled, taking the phone to type Kagami’s response. “You flirt back, Kagai-kun.”

 **@Bakagami_Tiger  
** Sure, what time? Also, I do eat like a horse, so I’ll need at least ten burgers, and with you there, I won’t need dessert. 

Kagami’s face flushed as he read Kuroko’s reply. He snatched his phone back and hit his friend’s shoulder. “Don’t just put stuff like that, asshole! What’s he going to think?!”

“That you’re down to fuck.”

“Kuroko!”

Kuroko chuckled, shrugging away any responsibility. Kagami looked back at his phone when it vibrated again.

 **@AomineDaiki  
** Your friend’s smooth, well done there. (I know that wasn’t you). Meet in twenty minutes? I’ll bring dessert, too ;) 

Kagami choked on his own spit as he hastily tried to shove his phone back in his pocket so Kuroko couldn’t see. Kuroko just smirked at his friend, gently patting his arm as he turned away.

“I’ll leave you to it, Kagami-kun. I hope you have fun with Aomine-kun. Happy birthday.”

Kagami nodded dumbly as Kuroko slowly made his way out of the building, leaving Kagami to waste twenty minutes before he had to be at the court. He decided to go to the bathroom to check he looked alright, messing his hair up then flattening it down, then messing it up again. He splashed water on his face in an attempt to cool himself down; it wouldn’t be cool to meet Aomine and act like a six-year-old girl.

Fifteen minutes later, Kagami found himself making his way to the street court down the road from the arena. Despite it being a very warm summer, the court was empty. The emptiness gave Kagami a minor panic attack. He was going to be alone with Aomine. There’d be no buffer, or witness to his murder. It suddenly seemed like a terrible idea. The sound of footsteps only heightened his sense of panic. He looked up to the court entrance, letting out a relieved sigh when the person just kept on walking past, minding their own business. Aomine wasn’t due for another five minutes; Kagai had five minutes to calm down.

Five minutes later, right on time, Kagami noticed what could only have been Aomine making his way towards the court, a take-out bag in his hands. He looked calm and content, obviously not a nervous wreck, it wasn’t like _he_ was meeting his celebrity crush. He grinned when he saw Kagami sat on the ground against the post of the hoop, hurrying over.

“Yo, Kagami?”

Kagami nodded, trying to fight his blush as he jumped to his feet. “Hi, uh, Aomine.”

Aomine chuckled, tipping his head to the side slightly. “Man, you’re even cuter in person… Anyway, let’s eat first, I’m fucking starved.”

Kagami sat himself back down, Aomine sitting opposite. Inside of his bag were two paper bags; he passed one to Kagami and set the other on his lap before grabbing the two large sodas left in the bag.

“I guessed cola, that okay?”

Kagami nodded, eagerly fishing out one of his many burgers. He was delighted to see Aomine had just as many burgers as he did, tucking into his meal too. They were at least three burgers in when Aomine finally broke the silence.

“So how’s your birthday been?”

“Uh… pretty good so far?” Kagami replied nervously, making sure to keep his eyes trained on his burger. “I mean, it was pretty good before the game, and then the game was great, and then you messaged me, and now… we’re here and I don’t know.”

Aomine chuckled, nudging Kagami’s knee with his own. “Dude, don’t be so nervous around me. You’re all right, I like you. Your tweets make me laugh, I find myself looking forward to them every day.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. The one about sucking dick for game tickets made me laugh the most-”

“Oh my God.”

“-I was going to respond but what do you say to that!?”

Kagami hid his face in his hands, letting out a quiet groan. “I’m glad you didn’t reply, I’d hate to have had to put whatever you’d say in my report.”

“Huh?”

“Oh… My social studies class is doing a project, where we all have to tweet ‘celebrities’ to see what will get us a response. So for example, my friend chose a classical pianist and has to tweet him five times a day. He got a response almost instantly, but that was because he was overly familiar. I picked you.”

Aomine nodded, looking down at his food. “Oh, so this was some project?”

“No! No, well… kind of. I mean, I’d never even have a Twitter if not for this project, so I’d never have tweeted you. But it’s up to me what I tweet you. The only thing I _have_ to do is tweet you once a day. I got to pick who my _celebrity_ was and what I send to you. So it’s all me… I suppose at first it was pretty forced -- you could probably tell by the shit I sent you, but now… I kinda like tweeting you, I guess.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I feel stupid most of the time, the fact I thought you didn’t even see my tweets or anything, it felt like I was talking to a wall.”

Aomine smiled, nudging Kagami again. “I’ve read them for a while now. I read your personal ones too. I also read a conversation you have with _Phantom_ -”

“That’s Kuroko, my friend… the one who sent the dessert message.”

“Yeah, I can’t remember what the conversation was about, but it was weird? So, I don’t read your conversations any more. But still, even if your tweets aren’t about anything interesting, they’re still nice to read. I especially like it when your friends post pictures of you. I actually saved one.”

“What!?”

Aomine pulled his phone out, tapping through to his pictures, turning the screen to show Kagami the picture of himself at Maji Burger, his cheeks stuffed full of burgers after Takao bet him he couldn’t eat five in two minutes.

“Why that one?!” Kagami lamented. Aomine chuckled, putting his phone away.

“Cute.”

Kagami blushed, ducking his head. “Stop calling me cute.”

“Are you kidding? Have you looked at yourself? You’re cute as fuck.”

“I’m not. I’m a man.”

Aomine grinned, dipping his head to try and catch Kagami’s eye. “You’re super cute. And super manly. You can be both.”

“Whatever.”

The two lapsed back into silence, finishing off their burgers and fries. Once he’d done, Aomine pulled himself to his feet, stretching his arms over his head. Kagami looked up at him, a dopey smile on his face he couldn’t wipe off no matter how hard he tried. Aomine glanced back down at him, smirking before offering a hand.

“I swiped the game ball,” he said, hauling Kagami to his feet. “You play?”

“Oh, I’m probably not as good as you.”

“Doesn’t matter. Let’s play one-on-one. I’m a bit tired from my match, I’ll go easy on you.”

Kagami grinned, stretching his arms out to the side. “Fine, let’s go!”

Aomine went to throw his trash away and pulled the basketball from his bag, bouncing it a few times before tossing it to Kagami. “So, birthday boy, what’re we playing?”

Kagami shrugged, practising his dribbling. “Don’t mind. Three possessions?”

Aomine nodded, moving his and Kagami’s things to the side of the court before shucking off his jacket. “Sounds good. Bring it on, Bakagami.”

Kagami could have died happily any moment; he was playing one-on-one with one of his favourite players, and said player had bought him dinner and thought he was cute. Kagami really didn’t need anything more in his life. Their game was surprisingly long, the pair battling it out to try and score baskets. Whatever Kagami lacked in general skill, he made up for with his speed and ability to jump ridiculously high. He managed to impress Aomine though, the athlete grinning and laughing as Kagami intercepted another of his shots, chasing after him before he made a shot of his own.

The game ended with a win to Aomine, but Kagami wasn’t disappointed, especially when Aomine threw a sweaty arm around his shoulders, pulling him to his side.

“You’re pretty good, Kagami, I should talk to my coach about you.”

Kagami grinned, letting himself rest against Aomine. “Nah, it’s fine. I’m not professional material.”

“Are you kidding me?! You’re awesome.”

“I’m fine watching, honestly.”

Aomine pouted, pulling Kagami closer. “Disappointing… but I think I like the idea of you watching me from the side… I suppose just playing one-on-one would be more special that way.”

“Uh?”

“Come on, let me walk you home.”

“Oh, right?”

Aomine removed his arm from Kagami’s shoulder and went to get their things, slinging both of their bags over his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Kagami grabbed the ball and led the way off the court and the several blocks to the apartment he shared with Kuroko. Occasionally, Aomine would bump shoulders with him and chuckle.

“My apartment building’s round the corner.” Kagami said, looking across at Aomine to gauge his response. Aomine nodded, trying to not let his disappointment show.

“I had fun tonight, Kagami.”

“Me too. Thanks, for… everything.”

Aomine smiled, pulling Kagami to one side. “I’d like to do it again. Y’know? Go out, eat, play some ball or something?”

“Uh… yeah… Um, just message me, I guess? Whenever’s good for you. Oh, and here’s your ball back.”

“Keep it, I swiped it for you. Kagami, I… really like you… I mean, I know we don’t know each other, but you’re cool, and seem totally honest and upfront, and you’re fucking cute, oh my God, seriously. And your butt’s awesome. So…”

Kagami nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. “I… yeah.”

“Yeah?”

Kagami let Aomine lift his chin up, looking straight into his eyes.

“Your eyebrows are ridiculous, by the way.”

Kagami snorted, feeling relaxed for a moment, Aomine swooping right in to press their lips together, sliding his hand around his neck to cup the back of Kagami’s head. The kiss lingered, Kagami’s hand clenching and unclenching awkwardly between them as he debated between latching onto Aomine’s jacket and letting it hang by his side. Aomine smiled into the kiss, gently stroking his tongue over Kagami’s bottom lip before pulling away.

“I wish you could kiss me all the time.”

Kagami felt his cheeks burning again; he ducked in for another kiss in the hopes of diverting Aomine’s attention away from his reddening face. This time, he gathered up the courage to slip his arm around Aomine’s middle, pulling their bodies a little bit closer. Aomine let out a quiet hum, gently scratching his fingers in the short hairs of Kagami’s nape before pulling away almost dramatically, grinning widely.

“I’m going to keep you. That alright?”

“Uh s-sure, I guess. Whatever.”

Aomine snorted, pressing a quick peck to Kagami’s lips. “So fucking cute. You’re going to kill me.” He pressed another last kiss before taking a step back, slipping Kagami’s bag from his shoulder. “I’ll let you go now, I’d better be getting home, practise first thing in the morning. Don’t stop tweeting me, alright? Best part of my day.”

Kagami nodded, hoisting his bag strap higher up his shoulder, keeping a tight grip on the ball. “Of course. I’ll… talk to you later?”

“See you soon, Bakagami… Oh, and if you ever want to tweet me pictures of your ass, I wouldn’t turn my nose up at it. Just saying.”

Kagami laughed, reaching over to punch Aomine’s arm. “You’re so fucking dumb.”

“See you later, Kagami.”

* * *

That evening, Kagami lay under his covers, grinning to himself as he read the words on his screen.

 **@AomineDaiki**  
Someone get me a thesaurus, I need more words for how fucking great I feel. Best day. (Sleep well, baka)

* * *

**OMAKE**

Takao couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Kagami slumped over his desk, a blissful grin on his face. He didn’t even care about the fact Takao had been sneakily taking pictures of him, sending several to Midorima as proof that online relationships are definitely a thing and this is the end result. Midorima had responded with a scathing remark about not wanting to be left a sappy, empty husk of a man. He’d almost forgotten about the one he’d tweeted too, also forgetting Aomine sometimes checked his profile for Kagami updates.

 **@Hawkeye_10**  
Look at this lovesick fool! What happened to him?! We must help this poor soul!  
**@AomineDaiki**  
@Hawkeye_10 damn he’s cute! Whoever plowed that ass last night is the fucking luckiest guy in the world! 

Takao blurted out a laugh, rousing Kagami from his daydreaming. Unable to stop laughing, Takao instead just slid the phone over to Kagami for him to read. Kagami glared at the tweet, pulling out his own phone to respond.

 **@Bakagami_Tiger**  
@AomineDaiki I don’t think anyone who accidentally gets semen up his nose and cries about it is particularly lucky.  
**@AomineDaiki**  
@Bakagami_Tiger touché (still lucky though)  
**@Bakagami_Tiger**  
@AomineDaiki totally. Me too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to include the rest of the GOM as celebrities, but I didn't want to sidetrack from the AoKaga.. Kise was (obviously) going to be a model, Murasakibara a TV chef, and Akashi am a-list actor, raised in showbusiness from a young age. (Poor Furihata would have had to tweet him twice a day.)
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com)! Please come buy and discuss AoKaga with me. I fucking love those idiots.


End file.
